


Apology, Forgiveness

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: April was National Poetry Month and my muse had delusions of Emily Dickinson, so here, have a 'call and response' poem in ballad meter.





	Apology, Forgiveness

_Hutch:_  
Our bond was strong, or so I thought  
Pride goes before a fall  
I crossed a line, I hurt you so  
Can you forgive me all?

 

_Starsky:_  
There's blame enough to go around  
Some of it lies with me  
Whatever else, I know this truth:  
We are still 'me and thee.'


End file.
